


Rules Lawyer Sherlock Is a Terrible Munchkin

by msdistress



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: D&D, Dungeons and Dragons, Gaming, Gen, Humor, Not about sex!, Prompt Fic, RPGs, Role-Playing Game, Tabletop games, Warning: This won't make any sense unless you are a gamer!, dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdistress/pseuds/msdistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, they should have realised that introducing Sherlock to the world of role-playing games was a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink-meme [prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/17487.html?thread=106479439#t106479439), which asked for Sherlock and the gang roleplaying. 
> 
> This probably won't make any sense unless you are familiar with the mechanics of tabletop RPGs. 
> 
> However, if you are, this should be at least mildly amusing.
> 
> Unbetaed, non-native. Concrit welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is a munchkin.

"Sherlock, for the last time, I'm not letting you raise your intelligence to 18 and lower your charisma to 3. It's just not feasible."

"I don't see why not. All the other attributes are useful in one way or another. The only attribute that is useless is charisma, as it determines nothing significant. Since I have only a limited number of character points, it would be a waste to allocate any to it."

"It's not useless, Sherlock. As I tried explaining before, the way you interact with NPCs is determined by your charisma. Look at John's character, for example. His charisma is 17, which means that he's a natural leader, and that people trust him and like him the first moment they meet him."

"Irrelevant. My research indicates that most of the so-called 'adventures' are spent roaming the dungeons, where there are no locals, or 'NPCs', as you like to call them. Besides, I thought the idea was that as a party we have different strengths and work as a team. If John has a high charisma, he can deal with the locals and the tedious interaction business, while I concentrate on winning the game for us."

"Sherlock, you can't 'win' the game. The idea is to have fun and spend time together, not to find loopholes to exploit."

"I do not see why not. If we kill all the monsters and find all the gold, does not that constitute as winning? And to do that I need as effective character as possible. Hence, intelligence 18, charisma 3."

"No, Sherlock, that's not the point. Let me explain it to you one more time..."


	2. Skill Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is a rules lawyer.

"If you roll a d20, that means that you have a 5 % chance to succeed in your task. It's dark, Sally is hurt...

"Talassan. Not Sally."

"...She is wounded, the pit walls are slippery and she has no rope. The chances that she manages to climb out of the pit are significantly lower than 5 %. Considering how deep the pit was, she should have fallen and broken her neck instead of getting out."

"Christ, Sherlock, it was a natural 20! Stop playing the devil's advocate! You're supposed to be on our side!"

"Can I just suggest that..."

"No. Shut up, Anderson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They play some version of DnD.
> 
> Greg is the DM.  
> John plays a human paladin.  
> Sherlock plays a human mage.  
> Sally plays a half-elf rogue.  
> Anderson plays a dwarven priest. Sherlock mocks him because he tries to roleplay and hasn't min-maxed his character.
> 
> Mrs. Hudson provides them with snacks.
> 
> And after Sherlock's 'roaming in the dungeons with no NPCs' comment, Greg decided that their next adventures are entirely city-based, with heavy emphasis on role-playing. :)


End file.
